Montana Max
Montana Max is one of the main villains of the Tiny Toon Adventures series and he is a recurring menace who varies from a simple-minded bully to a full-fledged supervillain depending on his mood: he is obscenely rich and proud of it, loving to use his wealth to better his own enjoyment while caring little for that of others. He is the nemesis of Buster Bunny in a similar fashion as Yosemite Sam was the nemesis of Bugs Bunny - in fact Montana Max is seen as Yosemite Sam's main admirer and mentor in Acme Looniversity. Despite his loud, bullying nature Montana Max was the focus of Elmyra Duff's manic affection on numerous occasions. Montana Max's love of money is highlighted by the fact his doorbell rings out the phrase "Money!" when rang and despite usually being a high school bully he has also become a ruthless business villain in special episodes revolving around Plucky, who imagines himself as the eco-based hero the Toxic Revenger (a parody of the cult film the Toxic Avenger). Montana Max is not only the nemesis of Buster Bunny but a rival to the entire Tiny Toons ''cast, it was revealed in one episode that Montana Max was originally to air his own show but he was so obnoxious that it was rejected in favor of the ''Tiny Toons ''(a case of breaking the fourth-wall): this enraged Montana Max and he's been causing trouble ever since. He shares Yosemite Sam's explosive temper but is considerably smarter (at least sometimes) than his role model, he is also one of the few ''Looney Tunes ''villains that could be viewed as a regular threat to the heroes (though, like many things, this may be down to personal opinion). As mentioned above Montana Max has often been pursued by Elmyra Duff and has sometimes returned the feeling, albeit reluctantly. Although he is an antagonist in the series, two episode segments, "Fit to Be Toyed" and "My Dinner with Elmyra" depict him as the main character. This is because in the series, his parents finally assert themselves into his life, but in reality, it is because Danny Cooksey, the boy who had voiced him since he was 14, complained about being the "bad guy". In the final episode, "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" Montana Max, being the equivalent to Mr. Potter in the original ''It's a Wonderful Life, serves as the main antagonist. Like his original counterpart, he is in a wheelchair, but for a real reason: he had an accident while skiing with Morgan Fairchild and broke his leg. Category:Kid Villains Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Archenemy Category:Business Villains Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Ensemble Category:Cowards